Through The Eyes Of Jupiter
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Takes place during Bleed Guitarist, leading up to why Derek looks so worried during the guitar off between Tripp and Bleed
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Eyes Of Jupiter**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey kid" Derek said to Tripp that morning as he walked in to see Ash, Burger and Tripp sitting around the kitchen table talking about something but as soon as Derek entered, they all shut up.

"Hey, Hey Derek" Tripp replied swinging himself round to face the older man but also managing to knock over his bowl of cereal.

"Okay" Derek said suspicious about why Tripp was acting so weird, almost like a sort of Ash weird but not as much.

Derek sat down in the seat beside Tripp and almost wished he hadn't for right away, Tripp started to laugh and snort as if he had something wrong with him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Derek asked picking up Ash's spoon to look at his reflection.

'Nope nothing perfect as usual' Derek winked at his reflection before looking back at Tripp who blushed and looked away from him that minute.

'Ah' Derek thought to himself getting what was up with him now 'The kid has a crush on me.' 'Well who wouldn't I am the hottest male in this band.'

Derek smiled at Tripp who had looked over at him that second letting him know he had caught on but Tripp looked down at his cereal at Derek's smile thinking that it was just a friendly smile.

Derek sighed shaking his head just as Ash poked him in the side.

"What's wrong with Tripp? He can't look at you. I thought he was in..."

Burger sent Ash a look which meant to shut up but when he didn't get it, Burger cleared his throat and stood up.

"Tripp, tell Derek what you were telling me and Ash" At Burger's words, Tripp looked up, his smile gone from his face and replaced with a look of utter shock.

"Burger, please, I can't..." A ring at the door stopped Tripp's words and Derek couldn't help but notice that Tripp seemed to relax then continue to look down.

Derek looked down as well trying to work out what Tripp was looking at till he saw that Tripp had his hand's together and was looking at them looking very interested in them all of a sudden.

Burger got up and went to answer the door whilst Ash started to whistle to himself but it soon began to annoy Derek and Tripp so he stopped looking around the kitchen before beginning to eat some of his cereal just as Burger came back in looking rather annoyed.

"Who was it?" Derek asked taking his eyes off of Tripp to ask Burger who had annoyed him.

"Bleed, that's who it was" Burger answered back with a snarl, Bleed had been their old guitarist but he was a back stabber and Iron Weasel had got him out of the band before it got worse.

"Bleed, Bleed was at our door" Tripp's head popped up again with a gigantic smirk on it.

"Yeah but don't worry little man, I got rid of him."

"What, why?" Tripp's smile disappeared a little at this news and Derek got up from the table going to make himself some cereal for breakfast whilst ignoring the looks that his fellow band mates were giving him.

Bleed was bad news and he had to keep Tripp away from it no matter what the kid thought about Bleed, he to do whatever he could to make sure that Tripp did not get on the bad side with anyone.

review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How dare you tell me what I can and can not do, Derek, you're not the boss of me. I'm 15, I think I'm old enough to know what's right and wrong with this new guitarist" Tripp yelled at Derek as they both stood in the kitchen, later on that day whilst Ash and Burger listened in thinking about how this had started out so good after breakfast had finished but now, well now things were going down hill.

_Flashback_

_"Derek can I talk to you a minute?" Tripp asked as soon as he was sure that Derek had finished his breakfast and was about ready to leave to go into the living room._

_"Sure Kid" Derek replied wondering what it could be that Tripp wanted to talk to him about especially since he was pretty sure that the kid wouldn't tell him about the feelings he had or risk the band maybe falling apart if something bad happened between them._

_Tripp lead Derek out of the kitchen and along to his room before making Derek go in first then he entered and shut the door locking it behind him._

_"So kid" Derek sat down in the chair facing Tripp so he could see if Tripp was going to act crazy or do something very silly and stupid. __"what do you want to talk to me about?"_

A crash in the kitchen made Ash and Burger jump away from their thoughts leaning closer towards the kitchen door trying to hear more of what was being said but after many failed attempts they went back to their thoughts trying to remember what Derek had told them about what happened today.

_"Okay Derek. I uh, I. Okay it's probably not best to tell you" Tripp replied taking a couple of steps back then some forward then back again before shaking his head and finally just taking a couple of steps forward, his eyes on Derek the whole time._

_"Ok so how.. mphhh."_

_Derek was cut off as Tripp landed on him sending his chair flying back before leaning down and kissing Derek with so much force that the older man was caught off guard until he realized that he actually liked it and he responded by placing his hands on Tripp's waist pulling him closer as Tripp continued the kiss before breaking away trying to keep his breathing back in order._

_"That's what I wanted to say" Tripp said standing up and helping Derek and the chair Derek had been sitting on up before he sat on his bed looking at Derek who had to shift round to see what Tripp was going to say next._

_"I love you Derek Jupiter."_

You're a complete arsehole Derek Jupiter, I hate you."

_"I think I love you too Tripp Campbell."_

"You've got the wrong asshole, you're just a jerk-face and I would never want to be caught dead with the likes of you. Rif raf."

_"Really, woah. Never in my whole life did I think you would fall in love with someone like me."_

"I'm the rif faf, you can talk with your stuck up British accent."

_"I never thought either but I think you're the one Tripp Cambell."_

"Excuse me but I'll have you know that us Jupiter's came from the best of the British people who done something great with their life's" Derek yelled just as he and Tripp walked out of the kitchen, Derek slamming the door as Ash and Burger jumped away pretending to do something else altogether.

"Oh yeah, well are they the ones who think they can boss young kids around and get away with it cause if so, that's not how it works in American and I want you to get that into your thick skull before I think about going on" Tripp yelled turning round on the spot to face Derek not seeing that Ash and Burger were watching the two fight like that.

"Okay kid..."

But that had pushed Tripp one step to far.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you told me so. I'm not so stop treating me like one, just because of Bleed and the fact that you don't like him doesn't mean I have to, now excuse me."

And Tripp walked away slamming his way up the stairs before all three members of Iron Weasel heard it slam shut.

"You need to say sorry" Ash said just seconds after Derek said to himself.

"Thanks Ash" Derek said in a sarky tone but Ash took it as a nice way and smiled despite the fact of it all.

review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Outside Tripp's door, Derek was currently trying to work out the best thing to say to Tripp which wouldn't cause him to get mad again and hopefully might make him see how bad Bleed really was.

Finding none however, he just knocked before walking into the room to see Tripp sitting at the desk writing furiously.

"Hey K... Tripp, what are you doing?" Derek asked Tripp walking over to him and placing a hand on the desk just in-case Tripp didn't look at him he would have to like this.

"I'm writing" Was all Tripp replied with not turning away from the paper although Derek was making it obvious that he wasn't finished speaking to him.

"Look Tripp, I know what I said to you and what you said to me was bad but you have to understand I never meant any of it. I love you" Derek said to Tripp who continued to look away from Derek despite the emotion of forgiveness shown from Derek which was a weird thing even for him.

"I know you didn't, however I stand by what I said, Bleed can't be all that bad. What did he ever do to you?" Tripp asked with a raised eyebrow finally looking at Derek for the first time since he had entered the room.

"He took our money, left us broke and then we were forced to kick him out and ever since he has been trying to latch onto Iron Weasel's fame."

"Erm, Derek, Iron Weasel doesn't have any fame at all, you're broke, you live in my garage and house then all day you mess about like little kids. How do I know that your love is real?" Tripp asked about to turn back to his writing when he felt a pair of soft lips against his and leaned into the warm flush body that was Derek thinking that things couldn't get better than this.

Derek pulled away after a bit to see what Tripp's reaction would be and was met with a shocked look on the younger man's face before it turned to realization.

"I love you too, Derek" Tripp said back just as Ash and Burger ran into the room.

"Derek, Bleed is here" Burger threw out right away whilst Ash stood wondering why this was bad then he got it and nodded to show Derek how bad it was that Bleed was here even though he knew it himself.

"Tripp, do you believe me?" Derek asked sending a longing look in Tripp's direction hoping that he did and that he was on the good side. Their side.

"Yeah I do, get him" Tripp replied before the four members of Iron Weasel headed out and along to the front door to meet Bleed.

They just hoped that Bleed wouldn't try anything.

Cliffhanger.

review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once at the door, Derek told Tripp to wait whilst he, Burger and Ash were going to go and talk to Bleed about why he was here.

Of course Tripp didn't listen so he went out with the other guys but stayed close to Derek knowing that if Bleed were to actually try something he would be safe.

"Hello Iron Weasel" Bleed said glancing between the three members of Iron Weasel before his eyes fell on Tripp who was still standing beside Derek backed away a little as if trying to escape the eyes of Bleed.

"Well, well if it isn't little Tripp Campbell you stole my place in Iron Weasel and do you know what I do to people who steal my spots?" Bleed snapped at Tripp who jumped back grabbing onto Derek's t-shirt just as Bleed saw what he was doing.

"You know Jupiter you could get arrested for that" Bleed let out a laugh which was cold and flat making Tripp shiver but he saw that Ash and Burger were standing on guard as if frightened that Bleed would try to hurt either himself or Derek.

"I don't care" Derek belted out just seconds after Bleed's laugh had died away.

"I love him." Finished Derek staring right as Bleed not caring that he looked happy about what was going on. But soon he found out why.

"So you love the little squirt do you? Well how about he and I talk for a little bit and get back to you about some things" Bleed reached out to grab Tripp but he moved further back behind Derek refusing to move even though he had thought of Bleed as a sort of idol, he was the one who had made him become a guitartist anyway but now seeing him just made him scared of what Bleed would actually do if he were alone with him.

"Fine I see he won't come quietly. I'll see you later" Bleed walked off before coming back only seconds after to be screamed at by Burger that he ought to leave.

"Don't worry little man, he won't come back soon" Ash said walking over and placing a hand on Tripp's shoulder who relaxed right away knowing that he was probably right which was weird for Ash but another little part of him was saying that he shouldn't let his guard down just yet. Bleed could still come back to get him.

Later on that night, Tripp crawled into his bed after kissing Derek goodnight but he didn't risk anything and double bolted his door before leaving his window open slightly just in-case he had to climb out of it or something like that.

Tripp fell asleep after a long while and woke what felt like minutes later to a noise coming from his window. Turning on the night-lamp beside his bed, he saw the shape of a tall, dark figure and was about to scream just as the person placed their hand on his mouth and bent down making his face shine in the light. It was only Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Tripp asked trying to get his breathing back in control after the scare he had gotten from the person at the window who only turned out to be Derek apparently coming to lie beside him so that he wouldn't be scared. But that was the weird thing, he thought, Derek's bed was in the house near the top and he was at the bottom of the house, how could Derek have got out of the house round to his window and in through it in only a matter a minutes.

A hand went up to the apparent-Derek's mouth before pulling and away came a mask. What was underneath though made Tripp jump backwards screaming his head off.

It was Bleed. He was here in his house, under his roof and he was stuck in his room with a double bolted door and no means of getting out as the window was too far away and Bleed was standing in-front of him with the Derek mask smirking in a way that caused shiver's to run down Tripp's back as Bleed moved closer and closer towards him just as there was bangs at his door and his name being called by Derek and Burger.

Tripp moved to the side of his bed just as there was a thump and Tripp opened his eyes.

It was all a dream, he was on the floor, he had obivously fell off the end of his bed and Bleed wasn't anywhere near him but Ash was in his room, looking down in worry and concern about him probably being on the floor.

"Tripp are you okay?" Ash asked him and Tripp put his hand around Ash's neck before pulling and getting an oww from Ash.

"No, I had a dream that Bleed was in my room dressed as Derek and he was trying to kill me. Ash I can't sleep in here."

Ash only nodded before helping Tripp to his feet and leading him up to Iron's Weasel's bedroom.

"How did you get in my room?" Tripp asked wondering just how Ash had gotten in, he was sure he had double-locked the door.

"You're door wasn't locked and I could hear you screaming when I went past heading to the bathroom, Burger and Derek slept through it all but I can wake Derek up if you want" Ash said to him as they reached his, Burger and Derek's bedroom.

"No" Tripp said back shaking his head and looking at the floor as they headed in to see that both Derek and Burger were indeed still asleep and Burger was talking in his sleep about something.

"Night, little man" Ash said before climbing up the to the top of the 3 sleeper bunk bed and Tripp grabbed some covers and pillows from the bed across from the bunk bed and lay it out beside Derek's part of the bed, he was actually really glad that Derek slept at the bottom so he could easily grab onto him or something if something bad were to happen now which he hoped not.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tripp's room, Bleed crused as he slashed apart the bed and opened all the doors and cupboards finding no trace of Tripp, he would try again tomorrow night and this time it was going to be personal.<p>

He was going to kill that stupid little kid if it was the last thing he did.

cliffhanger.

review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Tripp awoke, wondering why he was on the floor in the guest room where Ash, Burger and Derek were currently staying in then he remembered the dream that he had had and how Ash had brought him up to the Iron Weasel guest room.

Sighing Tripp cralwled out from his covers like a cat before moving to stand up and that's when he saw it, all three members of Iron Weasel's beds were empty and it was only half eight or so Tripp thought.

Tripp waddled over to the clock which sat at the end of the 3 bunk bed and looked at the hands which read 10:30, he had slept for a very long time, longer than he had expected.

Tripp walked out of his room and downstairs to see his mom coming out of her room, she had finally got back from the cruise this morning, he guessed.

"Mom" he yelled happily running over and hugging her but also making her slightly scared as he wasn't really the kind of person to hug people especially like his mom but he had been scared last night about something that might not even actually happen but still he was glad to see his mom back.

"Hey honey, I missed you too" Miss Campbell said hugging her son back just as the door to the kitchen opened and Derek came out with pancakes on a plate.

"Hey kid" Derek spoke up after Tripp pulled away from his mom. "I was just about to bring these up to you but you can eat them in the kitchen if you want."

Derek's voice got smaller and smaller before he moved onto the next thing he had to say and his voice was only above a whisper.

"Don't worry, Ash told me what happened."

Tripp nodded feeling slightly upset, he had wanted to be the one to tell Derek about what had happened last night and now the fact that he couldn't seemed to sting him in a way that made him feel unworthy.

Derek seeing Tripp's worried face, pushed the plate of pancakes in-front of the younger man's face reminding him of what had been made for him.

Tripp smiled and forgetting that his mother was there he leaned up and kissed Derek's mouth.

All hell broke losse there and then.

Tripp's mom began to scream about something whilst Ash and Burger ran out of the kitchen looks of concern and hunger on both their face's but more on Burger's face for the hunger look.

"I want you out of my house" Tripp's mom spoke up once she had managed to calm down a little bit.

"Now!" This added made the situation seem a lot more worse than it was already but Tripp stepped forward not wanting to go down without a fight.

"No mom, I love him, he loves me, he saved me." At these words, Tripp knew he had blown the secret of what Derek had been whispering to him about and now his mom was going to find out as well and probably most likely kill him or worse get angry with him.

"What do you mean he saved you?" Tripp's mom was not in the mood for beating around the bush and Tripp was about to speak up and tell the whole truth when an evil daunting and slightly sinister voice spoke up.

"Oh big Derek Jupiter was saving Tripp Campbell from me."

The man who had spoken stepped forward and Tripp had to force himself to be quiet to stop from screaming but his mom wasn't as lucky with the ability to do that. As standing at the foot of the stairs was the person he had dreamed about.

The man who had tried to kill him.

Bleed.

cliffhanger.

review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once the shock of Bleed being in his house had worn off, Tripp went straight into angry mode, anger at the fact that Bleed had managed to get into his house without him realizing it and the fact that the only thing that he did know was that Bleed was going to most likely kill him now or at least try to for just that second, Derek, Burger and Ash moved to stand straight in-front of Bleed hiding him from the view of Tripp.

"Get out Bleed" Derek's voice roared out the loudest since Tripp's mom had screamed or shouted then screamed again about what it was exactly that was going on right now.

"I don't think so Jupiter" Replied Bleed with a hint of someone who was ready for just about anything as he started to walk down the stairs to stand level with the other members of Iron Weasel but they easily over-ruled him there so he stepped back a bit checking out his surroundings for a little bit before he got back to what he was saying.

"Ah yes, I won't leave unless you do something for me."

"I'm not killing Tripp" Derek snapped straight away not even caring that Bleed was just about to say something else but he didn't look like he cared much about that, he just wanted to stop Bleed from doing something or making someone else do something stupid as in really stupid.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, really I wasn't" Bleed added when he noticed that Burger was starting to advance on him from the side but stopped at a look from Derek which was not lost on the other members of the band.

"I was simply going to say that if you have not proclaimed your love for Tripp by next Friday and he has not said yes to lying in bed beside you then I take Tripp and he will be mine forever, agreed?"

"I would rather jump into a dumpster after being beat up by a big security guy and get tied up then be with you, you great ugly dirty snake" Tripp retorted whilst Tripp's mom finally stepped forward after being quiet for so long.

"And what if we refuse? What will happen to my son?" She asked Bleed who was looking at Derek but his eye's turned to her when she spoke.

"Then I will take your little good for nothing son and kill right here, right now on the spot whilst Derek watches and it breaks his sorry little sad ass and heart" Bleed laughed once again whilst all Tripp could do was look between his mom, Derek and Bleed wondering, just wondering what they were going to decide upon, would he want to sleep with Derek, of course he would but with a time line set high above him, he wasn't sure if he could do it at all.

"So do we have an agreement or what?" Bleed held out his hand straight whilst Derek looked back at Tripp who just gave him a quizziacal look back, he didn't know it was up to Derek, he was older after all and apparently more mature or supposed to be rather.

Tripp laughed to himself about this thought whilst Tripp's mom stepped forward once again getting in between Derek and Bleed.

"My son is only 15 going on 16, if Derek were to do such a thing. It would land him in prison. Do you want that to happen?" She begged but Bleed wasn't listening, his gaze was still fixed on Derek who was looking like he didn't know anybody about him before he pushed Tripp's mom out of his way slightly taking a deep breath and a gigantic step forward.

"We have a deal." Derek shook hands with Bleed whilst the other smiled and Tripp shook his head just thinking about what Derek had gotten himself into.

"Okay one week. I'll come back and see if you have, if not Tripp is mine." And with that Bleed left and Tripp slumped down to the floor the fact that he only had a week before it was all over flying round and round in his brain the whole time.

review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Tripp, Tripp, are you okay little man?" Burger asked him once they were defiantly sure that Bleed had left this time. They didn't want Bleed to come back and take Tripp right there and then or else it would kill Derek and he wouldn't do anything at all for weeks on end. Not like he did much right now but that wasn't the whole point.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tripp said slowly back easing himself to standing position so he could look at the other members of Iron Weasel and his mom, Ash was looking around him as if nothing had happened which in Ash's world was probably right and Burger was still watching him to make sure he was all good whilst Derek, Derek was still standing in exactly the same place he had been since he shook hands with Bleed looking as if he had made a deal with devil, which he more or less had. Tripp then looked lastly at his mom, she was looking straight back at him, tears in her eyes and a hand clasped to her mouth.

With that, Tripp walked over and hugged her, telling her that it was good to cry and she did not need to worry about it, he would sort something out and she began to cry. And she cried for a long while, longer than Tripp had ever known her to do so until she was all cried out and she hugged Tripp to her but he didn't mind. All this bussiness with Bleed was not good on his mind so he couldn't wait to get it over and done with but also hopefully do something to stop him from taking himself away but what?

"I have an idea" The words were out and everyone including Derek jerked their eyes up towards Ash who was standing nodding his head then he began to shake it then nod it once again.

"What's the idea, Ash?" Tripp asked breaking away from his mom making Iron Weasel circle together.

"Well you know how Bleed wants Derek to proclaim his love for you, he already has but this whole bed thing, Mrs Campbell is right. It would land Derek in prison so I suggest we fake it."

Everyone let the words sink into their minds before Derek was the first to speak up for the first time since his hand shake.

"Ash, you know as well as I do that Bleed will never fall for that. He's too smart, I'll have to do it. If I don't, I'll lose Tripp and I don't want that at all" Derek looked over at Tripp at these words making Tripp smile back at him.

He was right, they would have to but if anyone found out, Derek would be put into jail which would really make Iron Weasel's chances of a comeback slim again. More so than the time that they missed their concert because of Burger knocking himself out with a vase.

"Derek." It was his mom who spoke this time "I trust you, don't let me or my son down."

Tripp felt his jaw drop as his mom said this, his mom trusted Derek, was he hearing things probably, did he maybe have a concussion or something but no after a clean out of his ears and a sharp slap against his head, he came to the conclusion that all was fine and well with him and he had indeed heard these words being spoken by his own mother.

"Thank you Beth, that means a lot to know you trust me with Tripp" Derek replied looking happy for the first time since Tripp had told Derek that he loved him. It was time.

"Ok now we only have a matter of time before Bleed returns so what we have to do is work out where and when it is going to happen" Tripp's mom started speaking again and Tripp felt himself blush. Here was his mom talking about him sleeping with someone and planing it, everything.

"Beth, you don't really plan these kind of things. It just sort of uh... happens" Derek spoke once more, a blush appearing upon his very own face.

"Well Mr Jupiter, in-case you haven't quite forgotten, you have a week before this son of a bitch, excuse my french, comes back here so you'd better sit down, shut up and listen to me cause in-case it hasen't entered your mind, Tripp is my son, my only son and I trust you so buck up your ideas or we can just go to Bleed right now and hand Tripp over, let him get killed like the way I know very well that you do not wish to happen to him."

Derek shut up and sat down on the couch picking up the plate of now-cold pancakes - he had brought out earlier but had put down on the table when Bleed appeared - and slowly started to eat them showing that he was going to listen to Mrs Campbell.

"Ok, good so here is how it is going to happen." Tripp's mom began again and everyone turned to listen to her.

cliffhanger.

review. not sure what should happen, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was a right chaos as everyone was rushing about first thing in the morning trying to stick to the plan and keep out of Tripp and Derek's way to allow them their privacy but whenever they might have a chance, they had something to do, like Tripp sitting down at the breakfast table across from Derek then a few seconds later, he sighed as Izzy came in to tell him that he had school.

And then once he was home, he came across Derek sitting on the couch watching a very old movie.

"Derek..." Tripp started to speak but that second, Burger's voice erupted what ever moment they were about to have.

"Derek, Ash walked into the drums again and he's stuck. We need your help."

And with that, Derek was also away shaking his head at how stupid his band-mates were whilst Tripp sat on the couch wondering why he couldn't get any alone time with Derek until it hit him. Maybe Derek was right, you couldn't really plan this sort of thing so he decided he would just let it happen when it happened but he really hoped it would be before the end of this week so he wouldn't have to go with Bleed. Boy that man gave him the creeps.

Finally it was Wednesday when Tripp was given his chance, his school had been caught short cause of his Biology teacher swallowing some frogs and having to go to the doctors so Tripp walked back home saying bye to Izzy and walked inside straight into Derek who was simply standing there looking like he was waiting to do something but upon seeing Tripp he stopped where he was.

"What are you doing back so early?" Derek asked him going over and sitting on the couch where the T.V. was off. The blank screen making it look like Derek was very pale and white unlike many of the other members of Iron Weasel.

"Class was caught short, my Biology teacher got frogs in her throat" Tripp explained whilst staring at Derek just wondering why he was doing this, why he had been waiting for so long, he loved Derek didn't he and he was nearly 16, it wouldn't be illegal soon.

"What are we doing?" Derek asked jumping into Tripp's thoughts whilst Tripp looked away wondering if Derek had seen straight into him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why are we using this plan. Ash, Burger and your mom actually went out just to leave me some alone time to my thoughts and you know what I don't care, I love you Tripp. Will you..." Tripp's head perked up as Derek spoke before it went down again at the next words "Will you watch this film with me?"

Tripp nodded, a little upset that Derek hadn't said what he thought that Derek would say. He had really wanted those words to come out his mouth but they didn't seem to.

As Tripp settled down to watch the movie, he couldn't help but notice that Derek who usually didn't show any public displays of affection actually placed his arm around Tripp's shoulder and he leaned into Derek's chest savouring the warmth but knowing it would only last about an hour.

The movie started and every so often, Tripp looked up to see that Derek was watching him but each time he noticed that when he looked up at Derek, he would look away like he was a small girl sitting with a hot boyfriend.

Halfway through the film, Tripp got up to get a bottle of water but Derek pulled him back down attaching his lips to Tripp's but this time he moved his arms around Tripp's waist deepening the kiss as the movie continued on as if someone was actually watching it when they both knew that they weren't at all.

Derek pulled back from the kiss earning a smile from Tripp before he leaned back in again attaching his lips again and unbuttoning Derek's top.

Derek pulled back once again with a moan from Tripp this time, he had really wanted to do this but Derek didn't look like he was stopping what he was doing.

He only opened his mouth and said two words.

"Your room."

And the two headed up to Tripp's room just as Ash, Burger and his mom came back.

"I smell success" Beth said with a gigantic smile at the movie that was still playing but the end credits had started whilst Burger ran into the kitchen.

"I smell food" He shouted or rather screamed aloud thinking about what this week had been like so far since Bleed's appearance but things were actually really going well now.

"Derek!" Tripp screamed from upstairs causing the others to smile, he had done it, Bleed wasn't going to get him, or so they hoped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tripp's room, Tripp and Derek had managed to calm down a bit and were currently lying together under the ruffled sheets and Tripp was cuddling into the older man whilst Derek sang to him, this always made Tripp feel better, a song from his love interest and now his lover.<p>

"Rocking out n hanging out that's what I'm all about,  
>I'm in the band and we demand you here the weasels shout<br>can't stop rockin with my boys  
>can't stop makin so much noise<br>weasel rock you on stage were wlid n crazy  
>weasel shock you back home were wild n lazy wow<br>weasel rock you with a heavy metal smack  
>weasel shock you weasels comin back<br>we wont give up on our dream weasel nation time to scream  
>weasel rock you on stage were wild n crazy<br>weasel shock you back home were wild n lazy  
>weasel rock you with a heavy metal smack<br>weasel shoch you weasels comin back  
>hold on to your head weasel rock you."<p>

"I love you Tripp Cambpell."

"I love you too Derek Jupiter."

And there and then, Tripp had a good feeling that everything was going to be fine from now on, no Bleed getting in his way though in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Bleed would try something else to tear him and Derek apart but he would think about that later.

Now he had Derek and that is all that mattered to him.

review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the days inched closer towards the day in which Bleed would return, Tripp wouldn't leave Derek for long periods of time or at least, he would try. However he had school but as soon as it was over, he was straight back home again and into Derek's home where they would watch a new film each day and each day would end with Tripp going to sleep in Derek's part of the bed and listening to the calm settling breathing of his chest as he fell asleep.

On Friday, though things changed, Tripp got up like usual and went down-stairs where Derek, Burger and Ash were sitting around eating their breakfast which was usual as well but then his mom entered, a look of grief upon her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tripp asked after looking back at Iron Weasel to see that they also looked upset by something but not as upset as his mom was. That was obvious enough.

"I just got call from your school, classes have been cancelled today because of a murder."

"What?" Tripp screamed causing Derek and Burger to jump whilst Ash stood and shouted over to him exactly what his had mother had said.

"Ash, I heard her."

"So why did you shout what?"

"I was shocked, okay, Mom, who was killed?" Tripp looked back at his mom wondering who it could be, before many people began to rush through his mind, Izzy, Any of his teachers, Jared. Any of these people but the name that came out was more unexpected that what he had imagined.

"Your principal, no-one knows who done it but I have a feeling that I do though how I don't know" Beth replied her eyes on Tripp the whole time and Tripp nodded back at her.

"I know too, it was probably Bleed, wait how do you not know if it is him, of course it is, he's angry about what happened?" Tripp's concern had Derek at his side in a instant also wondering what was going on here.

"Bleed was thrown into prison yesterday and apparently he's still there" Beth said looking between her son and Iron Weasel who were not convinced at all by this.

"Of course, he's not, he's a con man like that, likes to con people into thinking that he is lovely and helpful then he crushes them in his hand" Burger said crushing a bit of lettuce in his hand to show the empathizes of what happened with Bleed.

"I guess your right but it's weird how he would do this just to get out again in a short while anyway, what is his intentions?"

"Well I'm not sure but probably to get at me or Tripp, re-join Iron Weasel and get all off our money" Derek snapped back whilst Tripp held onto his hand trying to calm him down although he too knew that he was right. Bleed was just like that.

"Oh sorry, only one out of three there Jupiter" A voice said behind them and everyone turned to see Bleed standing there, he may have been a couple of days early but he had got out just like everyone had thought, this was living proof actually.

"Hello Bleed, what do you want?" Derek asked him pushing Tripp to his back so that he wouldn't be anywhere near all the horrible stuff that was bound to happen.

"Well hello to you too Jupiter, I see you look like one who has had sex in the last little while but it has come to my ears that you did not ask Tripp to share a bed with you."

"What the hell?, yes I did." Bleed began to laugh and Derek could tell that he was working out something incredibly evil to do which might get Tripp away from him.

"Ah yes, You, Tripp Cambpell come forward. Now!" Tripp walked forwards but as he got closer to Bleed, Derek grabbed his t-shirt just in-case Bleed tried to take him there and then.

"Okay on Monday, you and me will have a little guitar off to see who the better member of Iron Weasel is and whoever it is will stay or re-join Iron Weasel. The other will be killed in a heart-beat, I know people."

And with a final laugh, Bleed was gone leaving the others to worry about something else, a guitar off between Tripp and Bleed, this was not going to be good. Tripp was good but so was Bleed.

They would just have to wait and see who could do better between the two and hope that the best man would win. Tripp that was.

cliffhanger.

review. It is getting very exciting. Only two chapters left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I seriously hope you do know what you've got yourself into here" Burger said once everyone had calmed down about Bleed's proposition and Tripp agreeing to it.

"Yeah I have, I'm going to beat his butt off" Tripp said feeling suddenly really good with himself, he thought, no he knew that he could do it and defeat Bleed, after-all he the lead guitarist of Iron Weasel and it wasn't everyday that someone was made that title even someone as young as him and he was also Derek Jupiter's boyfriend which was also something as Derek wasn't the kind of one to let out his emotions very much, he was glad that he had been able to break down that wall of him.

"It's not that easy little man, it takes a lot of cunning and hard work to beat any guitarist, even one like Bleed, he's one of the best besides you but you've only been in Iron Weasel for a short period of time. It's not going to get any easier than this, I don't know what to tell you expect that it won't be easy" Burger replied whilst Derek was still standing where he had been originally but now he had taken his hand off of Tripp's t-shirt seeing as Bleed was gone and Ash looked like he would rather go for a nice long sleep.

"I know that it won't Burger but I can't give up now, not when I have Bleed where I want him. If I beat him here there is a good chance that he will leave us alone then if he does indeed then I can have a normal relationship with Derek without Bleed being there to tell me what I can and can not do with him" Tripp replied unaware of the fact that Derek was looking at him with wide eyes, did this mean that he regretted having sex with him. What did it actually mean?

"So do you regret what you and Derek did then?" Burger's answer was direct, not bushing around the bush and it was also what Derek couldn't help but think himself.

"Of course not, I loved him then and I still do now. I wanted us both to be happy and I turn sixteen soon which is also good. You know that means that I can be with Derek and no-one can say anything bad about me or even think of me as a threat" Tripp replied straight away seeing what Burger was trying to do but he knew that it wasn't going to work.

He would never say that he didn't love Derek cause if he did then it would just be seen as a whole pack of lies which would then lead to more fights and then it might even make the band split up but Tripp didn't have to worry about that for he loved Derek and knew that he always would.

If only he could get Burger to see the same thing and also he had a guitar-off with Bleed to get ready for as well so it would be no playing and only hard work for him the next few days.

cliffhanger.

review.


End file.
